


Play For Me... Only.

by Pandamilo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musicians, Original Character(s), Original song lyrics, Sex on a piano chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Jan was used to the presence of Lore in his life throughout high school. College was supposed to be the relief of that until...suddenly it wasn't.





	Play For Me... Only.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyebae/gifts).



> The beautiful sterndecorum created the characters that feature in this story and belong to her <3  
> Lore has dark hair, is taller than Jan and is sweet, softer and most definitely spent his high school life pining after Jan.  
> Jan is a redhead who is feisty, rough around the edges and is in major denial of his feelings.

This is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/2A6EwBSmUhwyNR1f3FeEDp?si=2Jp-QOq4Ta2oXuKSQba7Wg) for this fic. 

* * *

Jan has played the violin as long as he could remember; using it to get his scholarship into college and taking music classes he could pass with his eyes closed. Everyone loved him anyway, without his talent, it was still easy to convince them to worship the ground he walked on. It was one of his favourite qualities about himself - selfish, yes but simply Jan.

The only issue with all this attention was it wasn’t the one he wanted, the one he had been so utterly familiar with before. Lorenz, Lore, had been there, even since middle school, around every corner, every turn, there with a curious, shy twitch in his lips if their eyes met before he quickly diverted them again. He never spoke, always watched.

But when Lore played the piano, it was like volumes - flying from the keys into Jan’s body, devastating him. He used to hate it, it irritated him, and when he finally confronted Lore, all he got was a flushed face and stutter words before he gave up trying.

Jan had become so used to that presence; it wasn’t until it was gone that he realised he missed that nagging, observant creep. He missed the way his music made him shudder, even as he tried to hide it. Missed the way it made him want to play.

For Lore, their relationship, or lack thereof, hadn’t been exactly like he knew Jan perceived it. Not that he really cared, Jan could think as he wished, Lore saw it when he played when Jan was around, the effect his music had on that boy. So Lore was patient, considering his moments and watching out of the corner of his eye, even if Jan didn’t know it was him who had sat down and slide his hand along those keys, hadn’t seen him start to play, Jan knew. Lore knew it from the shift in his shoulders, only when he played, the small shifts in his fingers like he wanted to play back at him, reply in the only way they seemed to be able to communicate as words always, _always_ failed them.

Jan had spent months of college trying to find out what it was that was nagging at his very being, itching for him, for _something_ . Until he finally came to the conclusion that it was Lore. He needed that stupid, always-around, idiot to play for him, play  _with_ him. To be that nagging presence near his being and he was furious, how dare someone like him effect Jan so strongly. He tried to press it from his memory, filling it with other useless things, meaningless songs that he was always told sounded  _lonely._

_Fuck lonely._

Lonely wasn’t helpful and was most definitely not true.

“Did you hear that new guy playing in the music room today, fuck if only I could play like that. I think every girl in the room was swooning.”

“Dude, I am pretty sure you were swoonin’.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Jan’s ears felt hot, burning as he listened to them talk. Someone new, there was no way. Before he could stop his feet they were already moving, scuffing the ground as he ran, his violin rattling in its case against his boney back. But he didn’t have to get far before he heard it, the music that shifted his shoulders, made goosebumps appear on his skin, his breath hitch in his chest.

_Holy shit._

Jan yanked open the door and slipped into the room to a crowd around the table piano; there was no way they heard the door, but there was Lore, eyes locked on Jan’s as he stood in the half-darkness of the doorway.

Lore had aged a little; it had been almost a year since he had seen him. Lore’s shoulders were broader, his dark curls slightly longer, sweeping his shoulders now. His fingers never stopped their bitter assault on the keys as they moved swiftly from cord to cord, eyes forgetting there spot on the keys to bore into Jan instead.

Jan felt locked there if he moved at all it would end, the song would stop or his heart, he wasn’t particular sure which or if he even cared, he just knew he needed to keep listening to that stupid tune that spoke to the writer in him. That made his fingers dance and curl in need to yank the instrument off his back and play.

The song ended.

Lore’s eyes slide down to the crowd around him as they clapped and awed, Jan used the moment to run. He wasn’t particularly sure where the fuck he was running to, or why, stupidest rationalisation considering Lore had made no indication of following him, but it didn’t stop his legs from pounding through the halls and out to their field and collapsing from underneath him. His blood was screaming in his ears, breath crushing his burning lungs. Hands on his face, came away wet.

_Tears?_

He hadn’t cried in years; there was nothing that he thought could even bring that emotion of sadness erupting out of him until his throat released a laugh. It was a short huff of his exhaled breath, but it was most definitely a laugh.

_Happy?_

He was happy, and he was crying. Emotions were utterly exhausting.

Jan let himself fall, rolling so he was on his back after shifting his violin case off and laying on the icy ground to regain some semblance of composure. It wasn’t long before people he knew found him, told him he was crazy before laying down with him and looking at the dark clouds that promised rain and snow.

Jan replied, playing along with their friendship like he did every day. He had to get up, go to classes, be the functioning pretend adult he knew himself to be; shoving down the swirling in his stomach at the knowledge that _he_ was _here_.

***

It was a few more weeks before Jan felt that rippled up his spine like he was being watched, whirling around he was faced with a towering Lore. It wasn’t that he wasn’t always tall, just somehow, after so long, he felt big, eyes bright as they watched his face.

“Jannick,” Lore said his name like it was a breath, murmured from his lips as his eyes darted across his face, a tiny smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth as his hand snaked its way around his wrist. “Will you come with me?” The question wasn’t even finished before Jan was being tugged by his wrist toward the music rooms.

Jan looked at his own feet, willing them to stop. They didn’t. His wrist refused to rip itself from the loose grip Lore had on it. Before his body decided to obey him, he was pressed against the door of one of the sound rooms. Inside was a drum kit, a guitar, a soundboard and a piano. The walls, flooring and ceiling were covered in thick, grey, soundproofing material.

They were completely alone, Jan felt exposed and vulnerable but simultaneously excited.

“What do you want, Lore?” Jan managed to make his mouth obey him, his words coming out clipped and snarky, the way he usually spoke to the man bracketing him against the door.

“Ha, you can cut that out Jan, you think I don’t know you? You think I don’t know that right now your eyes want to look at that piano and for me to be playing it? You think I don’t know your heart is beating rapidly in your chest…” Lore moved closer, sliding his leg slowly between Jan’s thighs and pressing his body forward, his lips close enough now to nip at Jan’s ear as he subconsciously moved his head to expose the long column of his neck. “I know how you want to fuck and feel the exposed parts of my skin.”

Jan refused to groan, it was there, curled on his lips but he wouldn’t - couldn’t. Jan was no stranger to sex; he had fucked most gals and dudes at his school; because it was easy because it was fun. Because it was something to do.

But sex with Lore was always different. Annoyingly so. The touches _lingered._  They were rough and course and full of lust like the rest, sure. But the touches were always there, seared into his skin like bruises (of course, sometimes there was also real bruises).

Lore’s teeth tugged on Jan’s ear, just a quick graze as if to get his attention.

“You think I am that easy, Lore?” Jan quipped, shoving against Lore’s body that moved back at the lightest contact to his chest. Jan could feel the heat in his cheeks, the blood attempting to rush to his cock as he looked over the sturdy, big, _broad_ and different body that stood in front of him. Jan ripped his eyes away before his brain could supply more stupid things, wondering if he also _tasted_ different.

Jan turned and fussed over his bag - he had dragged it behind him when he was tugged here, and he wanted to make sure it wasn’t damaged. His back stiffened at the sound of the first note. The melody was harsh, attention seeking, forcing Jan to turn and looking at him. Lore’s eyes weren’t on him like they usually were when he played. Instead, they watched his own hands as they flew over the keys, quickening and rapidly building before they slowed, pausing only for Lore’s breath to hitch and his voice to break the silence that seemed to have fallen over them.

_“The day that we met, was a miserable one._

_My heart skipped a beat, but you couldn’t spare one._

_From that day on, I was a troublesome boy._

_Your eyes I did seek, but never did find._

 

_But then you were there, like the burning sun,_

_Raining fire and pressure, like a scandalous son._

_Yet still, I could only watch on._

 

_Then you were there, fire and light._

_Body and touches I could hold, but not tight,_

_You were always there, but never truly._

_Parts of you belong to me, and yet…”_

Jan found himself standing behind Lore, having no idea how he got there. Lore stopped, hands lingering on the keys before they slide off and down to his lap, his breathing faster then it had been when he had Jan pressed against the door.

Lore turned, face turned up towards Jan as he reached his hands out, confidence from earlier, evaporating with the end of the song. Leaning into the touch Jan let himself be guided onto Lore’s lap, legs slinging over the back of the piano chair as his hands sat limply on Lore’s shoulders. Lore’s hands lingered on his hips, it was a touch, barely there and light through a sweater and a t-shirt.

“I missed you.” Lore’s eyebrows furrowed like he hadn’t meant for the words to come out at all and was surprised they were even said in his own voice.

Jan leaned forward, letting his lips press lightly against Lore’s before everything was all hot breath and hard touches. Panted moans and tugs at clothing. Jan wasn’t sure when Lore had managed to get them both undress but he found himself, still crushed in his lap, their flushed cocks pressed together as they ground and groaned against one another.

“You better have lube,” Jan grunted, moaning when Lore’s tightened slightly around them both.

“Back pocket of my jeans.” Lore panted, hands never seeming to settle as they fluttered over Jan’s body like a miracle.

“Ever prepared,” Jan smirked before leaning sideways, knowing Lore would catch him if he started to fall, and reached for his discarded jeans. Condom and lube in hand Jan returned, centred in Lore’s lap before thrusting the acquired item’s into his hand. “If you want to fuck, well I know this does-” Jan made a point of smearing his finger over the precum of Lore’s cock, pulling it up to his mouth and sliding it over his tongue before continuing. “-but do you, you have to work for it, Lore. Make me _need_ it.”

Jan loved watching Lore fall apart more than almost anything else in his life, the way his face flushed, shiver dragged down his spine, pupils dilated, and hands had a slight shake to them as they look the lube and condom. Lore reached out, tentatively tugging Jan against his chest before kissing along his neck while lubing up his fingers.

Lore was always slow to start, taking care to prep no matter how irritated it made Jan, always realising too late it was probably why he took so long.

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me right now, I am going to et up and leave you here… or, I will jack off onto your pretty stomach and _leave you here._ ” Jan snarled as Lore pressed four fingers into him and grazed over the stop he knew would send sparks through Jan’s body.

“If you think you’re ready. I’ll give you anything if you only ask.” Lore’s words were a whisper, pressed into the side of Jan’s neck and barely audible above his own breath. Pulling his fingers out slowly, dragging them along Jan’s walls to force a shudder through his body. Lore rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock, starling when Jan’s hand came against his chest, pushing him back enough that Jan could stand with his legs over the opposite side of the thin piano stool and sit slowly down on his cock.

“F-fuck. Fuck, Jan.” Lore’s entire chest was flushed, and his palms were gripping tightly to the chair to keep them both from toppling over.

Jan grinned and gasped as he pressed down, forgetting just how big Lore really was but loving the slight burn that coursed through him. He lent back and planted his hands on Lore’s knee’s to use as leverage to move although it wasn’t as much as he would have liked.

Groaning in frustration when his feet barely touched the floor to get the correct angle he groped for Lore’s limp hands, he looked wrecked beneath him, eyes unfocused and breath rough.

Wrapping Lore’s hand around his hip, Jan leant into him, chest to chest, “Fuck me like it’s the last time and you never want it to end.”

Lore’s eyes met his as the other hand wrapped firmly around his hip, lifting him up and slamming him back down with an almost scream from Jan’s chest. “You may regret that.” Lore grunted, continuing to lift and pull Jan, using powerful thighs to thrust up in to meet his downward pull.

“Fuck!” Jan snarled, gripping tightly to Lore’s dark ringlets and used them to yank his head back to smack their lips together. It was rough and loud, hard and fast but brutally perfect. A missing thing Jan hadn’t even noticed until they were fucking, every part that touched seared hot and pulsed.

He was getting closer, the pleasure and pulsing building in his body as words slowly swirled in his head, soft lulling voice _whispering..._

_Body and touches I could hold, but not tight,_

_You were always there, but never truly._

_Parts of you belong to me, and yet…_

Jan tried not to sob as his orgasm shattered his body, Lore’s hand pumping his cock in time with his punishing thrusts before he was biting down on Jan’s shoulder and shuddering his own orgasm.

His head was screaming, eyes blurred as he fumbled to get away from the warm of the broad body holding him. His attempts to pull away, escape whatever this intensity was, were weak and useless as Lore’s kiss come over the red mark left on his shoulder, slowly pressing along it and causing Jan’s hands to clench and grip closer against his will.

“It wouldn’t kill you stay, if only once. I won’t tell. Not even you.”

... _and yet._

* * *

 

You can find [me](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) here on tumblr and [sterndecorum](http://sterndecorum.tumblr.com/) here. I also have my own writer [discord ](https://discord.gg/CGFq9M)where I ramble, share sneaky previews and fic rec :D

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments, feedback and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
